Missed Opportunity
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry thinks about a missed opportunity. Harry/Luna (unrequited), Luna/Rolf and Harry/Ginny (mentioned)


**Title:** Missed Opportunity  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna (unrequited), Luna/Rolf and Harry/Ginny (mentioned)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 601  
 **Summary:** Harry thinks about a missed opportunity.

 **Notes:**

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Echo - Write about unrequited love

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Butterfree - Bonus Shiny – Write about setting someone free.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - Task 1 - Write about someone who had an opportunity, but missed it and regretted it. **Prompt -** (restriction) must be about unrequited love

* * *

Harry and Luna smile at each other as Slughorn's party comes to a close.

"I had fun," Luna says dreamily, silver eyes intently staring into emerald eyes.

Harry gulps nervously as his heart picks up speed. "It was... interesting. I'm sorry I kind of disappeared, but I had something I needed to do."

Luna nods. "It's okay, Harry. Trust me. Things happen the way they're meant to happen."

Harry narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't force destiny. No one can stop the natural progression of things, no matter how much one might want to."

Harry really has a strong urge to take Luna in his arms and kiss her, but he doesn't. Maybe it's nerves, or maybe it's something else. The important thing is he doesn't kiss her. Instead, he rubs the back of his head with a nervous hand. "Do you want me to walk you back to Ravenclaw?"

Luna's smile is completely serene. "Do not worry, Harry. I know the way." And with a little wave, Luna walks away.

It's a missed opportunity, one that Harry just knows he'll come to regret in the future.

* * *

Harry hears it from Luna herself. "I'm engaged," she tells him.

Harry tries to ignore the way his stomach plummets at the news. After all, he's married to Ginny. Why should he care that Luna will soon be married? "That's... great. Do I know him?"

Luna shakes her head. "His name's Rolf Scamander, a naturalist. I think you would like him."

In his head, Harry thinks, _'I doubt it.'_ Out loud, though, Harry says, "Well, congratulations are in order."

Luna tilts her head to the side in the cute way she does. "Are you okay?"

His face feels like it's going to crack because of his forceful smile. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Luna's eyes twinkle in that annoying way they sometimes do. "It's okay to wonder about what might have happened, but you shouldn't have regrets with how your life turned out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry denies.

"Don't insult me by lying," Luna gently chides.

Harry looks at the ground and thinks about when he first realized he felt something for Luna. He knows it was at Slughorn's party during his sixth year. He didn't get to spend much time with Luna due to his obsession with stalking Draco, but the time he did spend with her had been amazing and exciting. He had wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. Why? Why did he not take the chance and kiss her. They might have been amazing together. How different would his life have been if he had taken the chance and kissed her?

Luna places her hand on Harry's forearm, and he forces himself to look into her pretty eyes. "Harry, you and I were never meant to be. I love you as a friend, but that's all. I belong with Rolf, and you belong with Ginny. If things were meant to be different, they would have turned out differently. You need to stop living in the past."

She squeezes his arm and walks away, just like she did all of those years ago.

And just like all those years ago, Harry is filled with a feeling of dread. He wishes he had taken the chance with Luna. No matter what she says, he can't help but regret his cowardice.

It's too late, though. She's engaged, and he's married. Anything that might have happened between them is no longer possible.

It's time to set Luna, and whatever feelings he feels for her, free.


End file.
